Rogue and the mystery
by natsudragoneel1415
Summary: this is about a wolf that has to protect someone she end up's liking and it's a RoguexLevy
1. the rescue

**hello every one i hope you like this is not my first story umm i think most of my stories are about wolves it sort of an obsession i love arctic wolf's the best plz tell me if i spelled anything wrong and plz review thx i may not be able to update that much tho**

Rem p.o.v. chapter 1

"Star "I shouted "Star Star" I yelped again like an over excited wolf pup but in real I'm a young one but not to young I finally found star sitting on her roost in my den she looked like she was asleep but when I bounded in she was a wake.

"Stop bouncing up and down like an overexcited wolf pup and start acting your age!"Star cawed at me

"well it's not my fault it's the wolf counsel's" I whined

"what about the wolf counsel's ?"Star questioned

"They finally gave some missions and jobs out "I yelped with joy

"Let me guess you got one" Star cawed

"Yes yes yes !" I cried out a little to excited

"Where at?" Star questioned

"In Fiore I have to keep an eye on some one that's being watch or catnapped alone with the exceeds

owner or friend that went missing so they contacted the wolf counsel and I got picked to go because I'm

a dragon slayer and there rare and good a tracking and finding."I answered

"when do we leave ?"Star asked

"Honey said to leave at the dead of night "I retorted

"Well by the time we get outside it will be time to go .come on" Star called already flying out of the den entrance.

It was black out. Nobody would be able to see but I saw everything from the tasty sleeping fat, juicy deer to the smallest mouse. I saw and heard everything but nobody could see me.I padded silently through the night watching and looking after checking with Esmy one of the kind gentle wolf from the council of wolves she gave me excellent directions even tho I could follow there faint scent.

I haven't told anybody but iv seen them in the forest before when I was hunting they ended up getting lost for my amusement but i ended up helping them but not as a wolf but as a bird i lead them to the edge of the forest when they got there bearings.

I left them when I was far away I turned back into a wolf but as I walked around trying to figure out where people were and how i was going to get in when I heard it the sound of whimpering and crying at the same time then I heard the name Rogue but I never heard what else it had to say because it stopped but the whimpering and crying continued .

Then two people came out but what caught my eye was that they were young and easily scared I knew two things one I knew there was another small pack of wolves near maybe about 50 yards away give or take and it would just take one little howl to encourage them to do the same by calling them and us talking we could easily scare the living daylights out of them.

Then again I could just sneak in maybe even scare the two guys in to telling me where the shadow mage is and the exceed nah i like the plan of sneaking in but to sneak in as what I would have to be something small I looked at the house is was made out of wood well I guess you could call it a cottage it gave me an idea. A few minutes later a small chipmunk made it's way into the building nobody cares about other animals but some care about wolf's knowing that we help guilds.

As I went on through the building then I came across a room with bars which I think were cells seeing nobody around white mist appeared around me and I was a wolf again then I scented it if I hadn't been a chipmunk I would have noticed it before but it reeked of the shadow dragon slayer Rogue and his exceed.

I started toward the scent then stopped at the last cell there was a person in it and a frog? No it was a green cat in a pink and black spotted frog costume the cat well exceed looked at me and said one word

"Help" Fro pleaded

"Shh'' I said quietly

I looked at the lock and there was a clicking sound and it opened with a loud bang I pushed it open as quietly as I could like it mattered the cat nudged Rogue and when he didn't stir I knew we would have to either drag him or I could turn in to a dragon but then I noticed the sliver bracelet on him that doesn't allow you to use your magic.

They had either put it on him after he passed out because of using all his magic or ambushed him and then they had put it on either way I knew it would have to come off because with it on he could not do magic. All i did was touch it and it a came off with a popping sound then it broke in to pieces after it came off it could have been just me but he looked relaxed even passed out.

I started to drag him out of the cell when the people came but I guess they weren't expecting a wolf because they looked shocked but that moment they should have just thought one word run but they didn't have time to react when I said ice dragon slayer roar a stream of ice/fire burst out and smacked in to guy's and when the mist cleared the men were sprawled out on the ground knocked out with them out of the way I turned to the cat to ask a question .

"If I turned in to something can you get him on my back "I asked

The little exceed nodded with wide eyes I started to turn into a dragon outside of the cell so I would have room to turn around with Fro's help I got Rogue on my back and Fro got on my back to then lumbering out of the house/warehoused when we were out I flew up and up through the clouds and into the night we flew on and on until we finally came across what I was looking for it took me o long to get to the town where the guild Fairy tail is that I had used almost all of my magic in the distance like a mile away I could see the guild I also noticed that the sun was coming up just above the mountain's tips I also took note that people were coming out I still a little ways away when I could feel my wings began to drag if I didn't land soon-but I didn't get to finish the thought because I was a wolf again.

I saw Fro hanging on to Rogue but not for long in that instant I was a dragon again diving I caught Rogue and Fro with my arms/legs and I curled my wings around them and turned around so my back would hit the ground not them that's when the pink cloud went under me and slowed are fall and me and them landed safely on the ground I felt the mist go around me and I returned to wolf that's when I blacked out.


	2. the blue wolf?

**hello every one i hope you like this is not my first story umm i think most of my stories are about wolves it sort of an obsession i love arctic wolf's the best plz tell me if i spelled anything wrong and plz review thx i may not be able to update that much tho i hope i can get more done with GadZooks help.  
**

Rogue's p.o.v. chapter 2

When I woke up it was a blur then everything came back to me. Me and Fro getting ambushed then the howling in the middle of the night and then that little chipmunk showed up and that's when I blacked out and now somehow I ended up at the guild the I remembered the bracelet that prevents me from using my magic but what bugged me was it wasn't there .

Then for the first time I felt the weight on my bed when I looked it was a fairly large blue? Wolf on my bed but when I hadn't noticed it before there was a faint work of magic going on so I assumed that blue wasn't her real color then her eyes opened and she looked at me and as I studied her she studied me.

I looked in to her beautiful sky blue eyes aren't wolves eye's a golden yellow? I thought. I noticed that she had changed from blue to a lovely snow color of white then I don't know how to explain it but she surprised me and trust me I don't get surprised often but what surprised me was she spoke so clearly to.

Rem's p.o.v.

"hi" I said after I was done looking him over he had crimson red eyes the remined me so much like my dragon Snowfire that had disappeared like all the other dragons on July 7/7/7 he had a midnight black cloak and shiny black hair I looked away the looked back at him what my eye's said was four things caring and ready to serve and curiosity and love like a dog's love for it's master. Then Sting came in .

"will talk later" I whispered knowing he would hear me and understand me

Then Sting started to ramble on and on most of it was cursing then he as who and what I was that's when the guild master Makarov came in and well what he said surprised me.

"that is Rem from the pack with the wolf council and they sent her for something and that probably was to look after you but rumors has it that they had sent two but rumors has said that the wolf council has some wolves with magic and that they have a dragon slayer that has joined recently with some bird or was it a raven anyway when the wolf council send's a wolf down to watch over you it's best to stay alert o and Levy and everyone else want's to see Rem but she hasn't gotten up sense she brought you here hasn't left your side even when Wendy tried to get her to eat so it look's like she listens to the one the wolf council sent her to watch which is you my child and I would see Levy and Wendy would like to meet Rem properly "the master reported

"uh ok" Rogue mumbled

Then the guild master looked at me and spoke to me.

"Rem watch out for Natsu he will want to fight you after Mira gives you are emblem that is if you are going to join" Makarov warned me

"ok"I replied not moving from my spot and not even bothering to acknowledge Sting who stood there with a shocked expression on his face. Then Makarov left and Rogue started to get out of the bed or at least tried to but with me on it he couldn't .

Rogue's p.o.v.

I tried to get out of bed but I couldn't because Rem was on it. I don't know if it was me or her but she hopped of the bed and stood there it took me a sec to realizes she was waiting for me I got up and walked out of the room with Rem walking by me like well like a well trained dog she stood almost as high as my hip a little big for most wolves. The voice inside my head snapped me out of my thoughts it wasn't out loud but I heard it clearly.

"So where is Mira" it asked by now I figured out that it was Rem

"um at the desk counter" I thought back not knowing if it would work it apparently did because she answered back .

"umm can you take me to her" she asked

"sure'' I mumbled not realizing that I had said it out loud

Rem's p.o.v

I asked Rogue if he would take me to Mira and he said sure. When we got there it was clear she knew what we were there for because had the stamp out .

"so where would you like it" Mira asked

"may I have it on my chest ?" I solicited

"yes you can" Mira answered in a cheerful voice

When she put the stamp on my chest and lifted it away the emblem shimmered and then stopped when it was done it only shimmered around the edge's the rest was rainbow and like master Makarov said Natsu did say let's fight everyone was looking now. I walked to the door knowing he was following me I also noticed that everyone was coming with to watch. I walked by Rogue we went out a little way's from the town and then everyone formed a circle around us nobody noticed as I said a spell under my breath so people wouldn't get hurt.

Rogue's p.o.v.

I was kind of interested because only a couple of people could beat Natsu he was the fire dragon slayer but if he wanted to he could switch to lightning flame mode the people that could beat Natsu was me,

Erza , Mira who use's take over magic also called the she devil, Gildarts (signature magic is an extremely powerful Caster Type magic that smashes everything in his path), Mystogan who no one but gramps has seen him(he put's us in a sleeping spell), Laxus the lightning dragon slayer there's different generations of the dragon slayers the 1st is where you were raised by a dragon like Natsu and Wendy and Gajeel then 2nd is were you had a lacrima placed into you like Laxus the 3rd is were you had both happen like me and Sting. Like i was saying the people that could beat Natsu were the S class mages those were the strongest one's in the guild well besides the master there and a few more. turning my attention back to the fight that was going to start I chuckled to my self because some people were betting on who was going to win some even chose Rem.


End file.
